Bliss
by tHe dAily ScRibbLeR
Summary: Blair Waldorf? Spotted boarding a private jet to Monaco with her fiancé in tow. Chuck Bass? Rumor is that he's touring the Caribbean with none other than Nate Archibald. Both are living the high life. Right? Post 4x22.
1. Chapter 1

_**I.**_

* * *

><p>Blair Waldorf lives in a world of bliss. Complete bliss. She is going to be a princess in five months. <em>Why wouldn't she be in a constant state of euphoria?<em> After all, her fairy-tale is coming true. She's going to Monaco to be with her fiancé, Prince Louis Grimaldi of Monaco. Whom she loves. Very much. Of course she's not thinking about what happened in her bathroom two hours before her private jet departed. _Why would she be thinking about about a pregnancy test that she may or may not have bought, taken, and promptly dropped into the trash can?_ She wouldn't be focusing on the fact that Louis' hand is too petite and feminine to be holding hers. Nor will she think about how she'd much rather be holding a hand that has a few scars on it. She's going to casually order a glass of water with two ice cubes and a lemon-wedge on the rim as if she does this all the time. She's going to pretend that she doesn't usually order a glass of red wine (because it's the only stuff that manages to calm her nerves). And she's certainly not going to pay any attention at all to the fluttery feeling in her stomach that she's had ever since she realized that she's carrying Chuck Bass's baby.

Chuck Bass is loving life. Nothing is better than lounging around a pool with your best friend, watching scantily clad girls cater to your every whim, and walking around like you own the place. Well, he _did_ recently buy out the hotel but that's not the point. The point is that he's not moping around after handing off Blair to her Prince Charming. He's acting maturely (for once in his life). He's not being self-centered and he's actually looking forward to seeing Blair on her wedding day. To see her so happy, so perfect, will let him finally see that girl he fell in love with when he was ten years old. Now, he's not wondering if he did the right thing. He knows he did the right thing. For her, for Blair. He knows, and knows that deep down Blair knows as well, that Louis is better for her than him. That Louis is the person that brings out the best in her. And that she brings out the best in him. He knows that they will never have the passion that he shared with Blair, but he also knows that they will share the compassion that he and her never got to share. Because of this, because of her happiness, he is sure he made the right decision. Although, for some reason, there's still this feeling left. As if he's feeling like he's leaving something behind. Not just Blair, but something indescribable. Something _more _behind.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Not sure if I should continue this. I want to but do you all think it'll be better just as a short?<em>


	2. Chapter 2

**_II._**

* * *

><p><em>Breathe in. Count to three. Breathe out. Repeat until you've returned to a normal heart rate<em>. Blair repeated this mantra to herself as she sat through one of the most nerve-racking brunches of her life. Sitting to her right was Louis, his hair perfectly combed back and wearing a light blue dress shirt. To her left was Louis' best friend Adrien, also known as the prodigal son of the President of France. Across from her was Louis' cousin Beatrice, who somehow managed to be both as beautiful as Serena and keep a relatively good head on her shoulders, and seated throughout the rest of the table were various dignitaries and friends of Louis. No big deal. They're only the most important people you've met in your life. Just ignore the various bodyguards standing by the rose gardens. Don't pay attention to that feeling in your stomach that makes you want to throw up whenever you smell Louis' caviar. And _especially_ don't think about how you could be lounging in a bed (with 1000 thread count), eating bonbons (your favorites, imported from Italy), and wearing those comfy silk pajamas (of _his_) that are so large on you they make you feel like you're surrounded by nothing but softness and warmth. Yes, don't think about any of that.

_Blonde. Redhead. Brunette._ He watches them and drinks his scotch, focusing his eyes straight ahead. Nate, in his bedroom with one of the waitresses, convinced (although Chuck didn't need much convincing) him to go to a strip club to help relieve some stress. Chuck assured Nate that the sudden stress had nothing to do with seeing the headlines about Blair meeting her future in-laws and various dignitaries from different countries. _Why would he care about something as trivial as his ex meeting a bunch of cranky old royals?_ He watched the three women in front of him as they took off each-other's bras, kissing each-other and practically begging him to join in. _Since when has he ever hesitated to join in on a four-some with three beautiful women? _Since the last time he was stupid enough to let Blair go. He grunts and sees red (he may be maturing but he hasn't grown up enough to deal with _those_ feelings yet). He leers at the women and by the time that he's done with them they have hickeys lining their thighs and breasts, are writhing at his touch, and gasping his name. He sends them out within minutes after he's finished and punches the wall with all the force he has. He may know that what he did was the best thing for Blair but it doesn't make the pain of losing her hurt any less.

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: I hope that this chapter lived up to all of your expectations! I tried to keep the same style (although Chuck's is definitely darker this chapter) and I would love to hear if you all think that I'm doing better, worse, etc.<em>


	3. Chapter 3

**_III._**

* * *

><p><em>Don't freak out. Don't freak out. Don't freak out<em>. Just because you've started making the headlines of the Monegasque national newspaper it doesn't mean that _all _eyes are on you. Especially since Will and Kate are still in that post-honeymoon state of bliss (going nearly everywhere together, smiling, and looking like the picture-perfect royal couple) and Pippa has started wearing bikinis to the beach. Of course no one will notice that little bump. Not even really a bump, more of a slight protrusion. Barely anything. So what if you've started to wear looser shirts (they're in fashion, after all) and more dresses. It's summertime, nobody is suspicious. Besides, mother would have said something if it really got to be a problem (since she _has_ gone back to her normal ways now that the wedding is coming up and you need to get back into shape). If anyone, Louis would have noticed the change. He claims to know every curve of your body, to have memorized every freckle, dip, and scar. Yet, despite the fact that he watches you undress and climbs into bed every night, he never notices. Even though you wears little negligees to bed, even though he runs his hands up and down your body, he never notices. And you can't help but be disappointed because you knows that _he_ would be able to tell in an instant. _He_ has kissed all the freckles on your back (however far an in between) to make constellations, has run his hands through your hair, has kissed your body until his mouth committed you to its memory. Because only _he _can close his eyes and picture you exactly as if you were standing right next to him.

There's a reason why Bass Industries is the biggest and most profitable company in America (second in the world). It's because since _she_ got engaged to _him_ he's decided to clean up his act for good. Sure, everyone knew that he was a good businessman beforehand. He made smart choices, kept business separate from pleasure (he only headlined the local gossip magazines once or twice), and knew the right times to buy and sell. But he was still living under the shadow of his father (the _great _Bartholomew Bass). After seeing _her_ splashed across the covers of magazines and newspapers (living the life she always dreamed of) he decided to move past the hookers and drinking. Instead, he began recreating his company. He changed everything from the uniforms that the concierges at his hotels wore to the staff on his financial team. By the end of the first quarter his profits had skyrocketed to the most profitable in years. _Time _named him one of the most influential people in the world. People praised him for his innovative thinking and his ability to navigate through the business world despite being a young newcomer (he _did _enter the workforce straight out of high school). Nobody knew what sparked the change in him (most people believed that he and _she_ broke it off months ago) and nobody questioned it. Serena and Nate are the only ones that _really _know what sparked the change in the notorious bad boy (for real, none of that _Eva _bullshit). They knew that when he's at work he focuses all his attention on the company. They know that he likes not having to think about anything other than revenue, stocks, and blueprints. That he doesn't want to have to think about _her _or _them_ (with their perfect little smiles on every newspaper and magazine). And that he _especially_ doesn't want to think about how beautiful she looked when he forced himself to let her go. And he _really_ doesn't want to think about how he'd give anything to be back together with her again.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Thank you so much to my reviewer, Bean. HeShe pointed out a crucial typo (Monegasque is the proper adjective of something or someone from Monaco. Not Moroccan. I swear I knew that! This is what writing at two o'clock in the morning does to your brain)! Even though I couldn't actually reply to you since you didn't leave a review as a member, I hope being mentioned in the story makes up for it!_


	4. Chapter 4

**_IV._**

* * *

><p>At first she doesn't know why she did it. Why she came clean to Louis (when nobody had noticed the baby bump despite her growing tummy, when she hadn't made sudden sprints to the bathroom, when she hadn't thrown up after every meal). She wonders why she risked everything. Why she said that the baby <em>wasn't <em>her fiance's. How she could look her fiance straight-on without a waver in her voice and tell Louis that she cheated on him. That she's pregnant because of that one-night affair. That she's keeping the baby. That she gave him an ultimatum (be with her and raise the baby or she leaves the next morning). Well, she does know. She's just ashamed to admit it. She's ashamed to admit that she still loves _him_. She's ashamed that she thought so little of Louis (that she hoped he would leave her in an instant). She's ashamed that she wanted to hurt Louis so badly that he'd send her back to where she came from. She's ashamed that she couldn't have been the better person, that (when it comes down to it) she really _hasn't _changed since high school. That she's still playing with people to try and get them to do her bidding. That she's broken his heart. That he's still willing to accept her, to accept _them_. That he's such a good man (better than a million of Nate) and that he loves her so much. That she doesn't love him anymore. That she wants to break it off with him now more than ever. That all this guilt is eating her from the inside out, physically making her sick. She never tries to throw up. It just happens (she rationalizes it by saying it's probably her body's way of purging itself of her sins). She's weak. And she's stressed. And she's afraid for her baby. And she just wants it all to go back to normal. And she can't do a damn thing about it because Louis, the knight in shining armor that he is, is a decent human being. And she sure as hell isn't.

He spends more nights in his office than he does at his house. He works himself till he's bone-tired and he never complains. He's transformed into a workaholic, one far worse than his father ever was. But, unlike his father, he doesn't have any other responsibilities. He doesn't have a wife and kid. He doesn't have to take care of pets or be home by a certain time or take out the trash. So he's consumed by his work and nobody tries to stop it. He lets his friends drift away. They call but he never answers his phone. They go straight to voicemail every time. They try to visit him but he makes sure the security guard doesn't let them through. He knows he can't let them see him like this. That they'd know in an instant how much he was hurting. That this is worse than any time he's gotten drunk or high off his ass. That they'd see how broken he was. That they'd see how much he _wanted _someone to come home to. That he doesn't just want anyone, he wants _her_. Lord, how much he wants her. He doesn't want to have numbers and statistics running through his head 24/7. He doesn't want the only human contact he has to be with coworkers and owners of other businesses. He doesn't want to be single. Sometimes he doesn't even want to work. And that scares him most of all. It scares him that he doesn't want to do the only thing he's ever succeeded at. That money's no longer on the top of his list. That it's not even on the list at all. That _she's _the only thing on his list. That he knows that the only thing he has is his work.


	5. Chapter 5

_**V.**_

* * *

><p>She used to love the thought of bringing the classic gentleman back into style. The kinds of guys that hold doors open for women and address them as "Miss" or "Darling." The guys that never have a hair out of place and don't go anywhere without a handkerchief. But now, with <em>his<em> gentlemanly hand clasping hers, she feels suffocated. Up the stairs they went, his palm seemingly glued to her waist as he guided her to the jet's doorway. To an onlooker, it was a sign of his chivalry. Proof of the fact that they've still managed to act like they just fell in love even after those first few rocky months. To her, it feels as if he doesn't think she can do something as simple as walk up a flight of stairs. As if ever since he found out she was pregnant he's thought of her as a fragile doll: ready to break from performing the simplest of tasks. It's only November and she's missed New York for far too long. She truly has no idea how she'll survive living in Monaco for the rest of her life (after all, it's not like Louis would be able to rule a country from a penthouse in the Upper East Side). She's been putting off telling _them _and it's been killing her. No, she's been putting off even contacting them. Serena called her so many times that she suspended her phone's international service and, instead, bought a phone that only works in Monaco. She spends the plane ride listening to her iPod and going through all the Gossip Girl posts she missed over the past few months (Louis made her promise not to read Gossip Girl so she wouldn't stress out...for the baby's sake). As she scans through the posts, her practiced eye seeking out specific phrases and people, she devoured anything and everything. And then she saw it. Something that made her want to turn the jet around and hightail it back to Monaco. A grainy, amateur picture of her with the the headline, "Queen B with Bun in the Oven?"

He cancelled his subscription to Gossip Girl around the same time he began spending sixteen-hour days at the office. The day he heard about it, he had been in back-to-back meetings for seven hours straight. He reasoned it was the price he paid for the numbness that allowed him to forget about her. About _them_. He reasoned that if anything _really_ came up Nate would tell him (especially since he managed the _Spectator_ and was now apparently the go-to man for gossip). Serena was frantic when she burst into his office, eyes blazing and hair looking like it just got tangled in the propellers of the Bass family jet. She mentioned something about not being able to contact Blair and then she showed him the Gossip Girl blast. And his blood ran cold. And he told her he had a meeting to get to. She went on about how he needed to "deal with this like a normal human being" and lectured him a bit more before she left in a huff. He truly wanted to bring up the fact that she is currently jobless while he is in the midst of running a multi-billion dollar company. But, alas, she is family and he can't _really _say that to her. He wanted to go to Blair. See her, make sure she was okay. But then he remembered that she wasn't his anymore. He couldn't just take a week off of being the CEO of Bass Inc. to board a plane to Monaco. And he definitely couldn't hold her close to him and assure her everything would be okay. So, he goes back to his conference room, tightens the tie he's absentmindedly loosened while thinking about this whole thing, and tells his secretary to let Mr. Helmsworth in. And he directs all his attention to the young prospective investor who he's decided to take under his wing (a man just barely out of boyhood whose father has died and left him the Helmsworth fortune. Someone that Chuck can see has no idea what to do and needs someone to guide him into the world of business deals and lunchtime meetings. A man that reminds Chuck far too much of himself). And, for the first time in months, he manages to push the thoughts of Blair out of his head.

(despite the fact that he's somehow reassured by the fact that his PI's probably already looking into the matter–that he's getting a head start and preparing for when Chuck comes with a stack of money and questions about the mother-to-be)


	6. Chapter 6

**_VI._**

* * *

><p>He is a lot more perceptive than people give him credit for. He picks up on things that most people ignore (he just doesn't use that to his advantage–or their <em>disadvantage<em>–like _some _people). He watches helplessly from the sidelines as _he _self-destructs before their eyes. He's tried getting in touch with his apparent former-best friend. Hell, he's even tried to book an appointment to see him (the secretary tells him, in a rather snotty tone, that he's the _CEO _of a multibillion dollar company and he's booked for the next eight months). Although, he figures it's better than when he couldn't even get into the building because Chuck had his security guards keep him and Serena out. After a week of attempts at schemes that Blair and Chuck were probably mastering when they were toddlers, he finally manages to sneak into the room (dressed as a delivery man from the closest sushi restaurant while bearing an assortment food). _He_ looks as normal, in fact maybe even better than normal, as ever: with his hair parted to the side, donning a designer suit with his lapels matching his tie and socks (covered by his pants yet showing that he hasn't changed _completely_), and a smirk that only Chuck Bass could bear without coming off as ridiculously sleazy. But he knows that it's just a con, a ruse to appear as if he's as in control of himself as his outfit is pristine. He offers the sushi and flinches when Chuck gives him the sort of condescending stare he seemed to have permanently etched on his face throughout high school. Apparently, he's secured an account in Thailand. Where he'll be meeting the investor. For the entire time Blair's scheduled to be in New York. Nate wants to knock the living daylights out of him, call the investor from Thailand and demand he reschedule (although he's thinking it was _Chuck _who wanted to meet the investor in person), anything to keep Chuck in the States. He wants to tell him how completely _stupid _he's being, how it's _Blair _and how they can't just avoid each-other like that. How they can't just pretend like the other doesn't exist, how they're behaving like they did when they were in high-school. But he doesn't because he knows that nothing can change Chuck's mind once it's been made. So, he simply nods his head and wishes him well with a pat on the back. Because he knows that Chuck realizes he's being stupid, throwing away the one chance he has to finally figure this all out. That _he_ is perfectly aware he can be there for Blair _and _the baby.

(even if just as "Uncle Chuck")

She watches _her_ come off the plane and nearly tackles her. She looks so much like the same Blair that left for Monaco in July. Wearing an outfit seemingly tailored to her fit (which wouldn't really be that surprising) by some famous Monegasque designer, she always comes in style. And Serena isn't the least bit surprised that it's been made to expertly hide her baby bump. They haven't seen each-other in over four months and they haven't talked in nearly three out of those four. She smiles and waves and chats the whole way to the house. Blair even adds in her own quips every once in awhile (making remarks about the "God-awful tourists in Monaco" and how she "Must replace the horrible service on the Grimaldi's jet"). She helps unpack the suitcase (although it takes about triple the time considering they're talking and eating bonbons most of the time) and she manages to avoid talking about _it _for the first two hours. She desperately wants to tell Blair that she's there. That she wants to help her through this. That she's her sister and she will support her through anything. But she knows Blair. And she doesn't want her to be upset. And she knows Blair wouldn't think twice about moving out and back to Waldorf residence if she brought it up. So she keeps her mouth shut and pretends that everything is just the way they'd left it. That Blair hasn't been ignoring her calls and that she's really just been on some sort of extended vacation or something else of the sort. That there's nothing really off between them and that they're still the best of friends. That the Gossip Girl blast had never been sent. But then Blair breaks down. She brings it up. Tells her everything. And cries because she hasn't been to the doctor yet. And says that she's scared. And says that all she wants is for everything to go back to normal. And Serena can only pray that Chuck hasn't gotten onto that damn plane yet.

(he hasn't)

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Oh goodness, two updates within a two-week span? I'm on a role (and nearly done with the next chapter)! I hope you like this chapter (even though it's lacking in the lovely commentary of Blair and Chuck, which I'm sure many of you will be disappointed in). I have an even more distasteful idea for the next chapter if you didn't like this whole "other person" narration thing so I'd really like it if you told me whether or not you want Chuck and Blair back for the next chapter (I'm relying on you, reviewers!). If nobody seems object to the idea, I'll put it up as the next chapter but if there's a demand for Chuck and Blair I'll gladly use what I've planned as a bonus chapter :) Have a safe and happy New Year (more like New Year's Eve)!<em>


	7. Chapter 7

_**VII.**_

* * *

><p>She's the smallest woman in her fourth month that he's ever seen. She looks as if she's just barely out of her second month and his eyes can't help but widen when she tells him when the baby was conceived (not even registering the fact that she's managed to pinpoint the exact date of conception). She's with a friend–a blonde woman who paid him two thousand to keep the appointment a secret. Not that he's known for being indiscreet. He's been in this business for far too long to have the reputation of being someone that simply sells stories to the highest bidder. He tries to be kind to her, tries to broach the subject with as much sincerity as he would approach any other patient. Although, he feels like he knows her from somewhere. He's seen her in the papers, for that he's sure, but he can't remember exactly why she's famous.<p>

He asks her the easy questions first: have you been taking prenatal vitamins? _A few_. Have you been eating regularly? _No_. Have you been having morning sickness? _Recently, yes_. And then he asks the tough question that's been on his mind from the moment he saw her skinny frame come into his office. Have you ever had an eating disorder? Her gaze turns stony and she turns to look at her friend (who's squeezing onto the brunette's hand so tightly he can see the reddening from the other side of the room). Her speech becomes clipped and she replies with the one word he's heard far too much of. _Bulimia_. He gently tells her the possibilities of how this may effect her and the baby, putting stress on the fact that she has improved her chances of having a healthy baby since she stopped over a year ago. He tells her about how the baby may be smaller than usual, may have neurological problems (she nearly cries when he tells her this), and how she may encounter postpartum depression after having the baby. He lists them each off mechanically, trying not to think about the repercussions for this young woman and her unborn child. He's seen it happen too many times before: a miscarriage or a baby too premature that it ends up dying. He's learned not to become too attached to the patients who have suffered from bulimia. He cares for them all the same, more in fact, but he knows not to let it get personal. Not to let them even entertain the possibility of being like all those other patients he has. The ones that become his friends and promise to stay in touch and send him birthday cards. He nods solemnly and the blonde leans over to kiss the brunette's forehead. He hands her a pamphlet "What to Do When You're Expecting: Recovering from Bulimia." She, at first, ignores the pamphlet but the blonde hastily takes it from his hand and stuffs it in her Gucci purse.

He tells her to lie on her back and she complies, all the while her hand still held by the blonde (whose eyes have become teary and whose pretty face is now marred by a wobbly frown). He warns her that the gel will be cold but she barely even flinches when he puts it on her growing stomach. The grainy picture comes up and the blonde starts crying, pointing, and squealing while the brunette looks at the screen, smiling slightly as she watches the baby move its hand and seemingly turn its head from the light. The blonde mentions something about it being as, welcoming to the daytime as Chuck and he can't believe he forgot to ask the woman one important question. One question that not only provides half of the medical history of the unborn child but has the potential to influence the mental health of both mother and child. The person that hasn't come to the doctor's appointment. The person who _should _have been holding the brunette's petite hand and watching the screen with baited breath. Is the father in the baby's life? The blonde inhales sharply and the brunette looks at the screen, at the small little life inside of her.

"He will be."

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: So here it is! The replies I got were really sweet and, although a few of you expressed how much you wanted Blair and Chuck back, you all seemed good with me continuing the whole other-person-perspective thing (at least I assume so from the reviews I got). I hope you all liked it, it was definitely new and I did somewhat get rid of the format I was using (going back to it next time, I promise!) in turn for one person throughout. It's short but I hope you all liked the ending and I really want to know what you all want to see happen in the next few chapters. Cheers and don't forget to leave a review!<em>


End file.
